


Not Just Yours

by naasad



Series: Other Batlantern Fics [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Bruce is kinda a dick, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: "He's my son, too."Hal finds out Jason is alive.





	Not Just Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I figured out that in my Batlantern 'verses, Jason calls Hal 'Mitty' (slang for mom, started derisive, ended up fond), the kids Hal hasn't adopted call him 'Hal', the kids he has adopted call him 'Tate' (Yiddish for dad).
> 
> This one-shot fits in both my universes - [Little Emerald Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/series/982104) and [In Brightest Day, In Darkest Night](https://archiveofourown.org/series/975003).

Hal sighed with relief as he rocketed down from space into the smog of Gotham. A quick ring-scan showed him Bruce was perched on a building just a little bit ahead, so he dimmed his glow to practically nothing and went to sneak up behind his boyfriend.

It wasn't like Batman would sense him coming, sneak around behind him, and casually pin him to the roof to steal a kiss.

"Ow," Hal groaned.

Bruce hummed, but offered a hand up, which was as much of an apology as you were going to get with him still in the cowl. Once he'd checked Hal over, he turned back to whatever he was observing down below.

"Stakeout?" Hal asked, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Yes. Black Mask's latest attempt at reclaiming the territory he lost to Red Hood."

Hal nudged Bruce's cheekbone with his nose. "You catch the guy yet?"

"He escaped. He's been active, but I haven't seen him since."

"You'll get him," Hal said.

Bruce grunted.

Normally, Hal would leave it at that and fly back home for the night, but that was Bruce's patented _'I-have-pertinent-information-I'm-not-sharing'_ grunt. He frowned. "Did you find anything out about him? His favorite past-time? His name?"

"It's Jason."

God, even after five years, that name was like a lance to the heart. Hal quickly shook it off. "Got a last name?"

Bruce glared at him like he was being deliberately obtuse.

Hal swallowed. "Our Jason?"

Bruce nodded and looked away. "Talia al Ghul stole his body and dumped him in a Lazarus Pit."

Hal took several deep breaths, clenching and unclenching his fists. "I assume this happened a matter of hours ago, which is why you didn't use the communicator I gave you to tell me."

"Two weeks ago."

"Okay," Hal whispered. He grabbed Bruce by the arm and took him a few more buildings away where he could yell at him without compromising his operation. "So. You don't tell me when he dies, and you don't tell me when he comes back to life. Did you forget he's my son, too?"

"Technically speaking...."

"Technically bullshit," Hal snapped. "He's my son, too, Bruce! I mourned him, just like you. Well, 'technically' just like you, since I didn't find out until months after the fact! God, you never learn! I'd break up with you again, except I think Dick would actually cry this time, and who knows how Tim would take it?" He froze. "They don't know, either."

Bruce shook his head. "No."

Hal laughed, high and strangled.

"He's not well," Bruce said. "Who knows what effects the Pit had on him? I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"Hopes?" Hal demanded. "Every day for the past five years, I've only hoped I'd get to see him again one day. Did you even think of that? Or were you just hoping he'd come back and be your Jaylad again? Because I think you've probably fucked up enough for that not to ever be happening." He brought his hand up to his mouth. "He's twenty. God, he's - he's twenty years old."

Bruce reached for him.

"Don't," Hal said, stepping out of reach. "I am beyond furious with you right now."

Bruce nodded. "Will you be coming back to the Manor tonight?"

Hal shook his head. "I don't know." He sighed and floated into the air. "I'm going to go on a quick patrol. I'll let you know by the end of it."

Hal flew through the air, circling the city streets thrice over before perching on a roof overlooking the docks and allowing himself to be lost in thought.

"Hey, Mitty."

Hal perked up immediately and looked over to see the only person who'd ever called him that leaning against the staircase behind him. He stood and turned to face him. "Hey."

Jason pushed off the wall. "Were you looking for me?"

Hal shook his head. "No, I was trying to clear my head first. Your dad really has a knack for pissing people off."

Jason huffed. "That's an understatement. What'd he do?"

"Oh, he decided not to tell anyone you're alive. The only reason I found out is because I asked directly." Hal kicked the gravel, snarling. "Same as when you died."

"He didn't tell you I died?" Jason asked. "God, Mitty, why do you even put up with him?"

Hal shrugged. "When he messes up, he messes up big, but the rest of the time, he's...." He trailed off, tapping his fingers, then looked back up. "He's my partner. He complements me in every way I could ever think of."

Jason snorted.

Hal shook his head. "Can I hug you?"

Jason smirked and raised an eyebrow. "What would Bats say? You fraternizing with criminals?"

"I don't care."

Jason hesitated, then stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him.

Hal buried his nose in his son's hair. "God, it's really you," he sobbed.

Jason squeezed tighter, closer. "It's really me," he sniffed.

Hal ran a hand through his hair, then took a step back. "You got big. You're almost as tall as me now. I can't believe you're twenty now. I thought - I thought I'd never see you again."

Jason shrugged, blushing. "Technically, I'm nineteen."

Hal laughed. "I'm just so glad you're alive."

"You don't care about the guns or the murdering?"

"Not as much as Bruce," Hal said. "I don't think anyone cares as much as Bruce." He sighed. "Nineteen.... Is there a place we can talk?"

Jason glanced around. "Are you being followed?"

Hal sniffed and turned to his ring. "Ring, scan for Batman."

**< Lifeform designated "Hubby - Rainbow Emoji - Red Heart Emoji - Bat Emoji - Man Detective Light Skin Tone Emoji - Red Heart Emoji - Black Heart Emoji - Red Heart Emoji - Rainbow Emoji" is approximately 32.178652 Earth miles to the North-Northwest>**

Jason stared at Hal, obviously trying to keep from laughing. "Something I should know?"

Hal - like the mature adult he was - stuck his tongue out at him. "He's on his way home, or already there."

Jason chuckled and turned, leading the way. "I have a safehouse nearby."

Hal followed close, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders, still barely comprehending he was alive.

"You gonna hug me all night?"

"Yep. Consider it revenge for not hugging me good-bye before heading to Israel."

"I'll remember that next time."

"You better."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, in case anyone's confused about the Israel line, in Death in the Family, Jason didn't actually go straight to Ethiopia. First, he went to Israel to look for Sharmin Rosen, then Lebanon to look for Shiva Wusan, then Ethiopia for Sheila Haywood. (All he had to go on to find his mom was that her name began with S, so he tracked down all the ladies in his dad's address book whose names started with that letter. Sheila ended up being his birth mother and was the one who sold him out to the Joker.)


End file.
